


Good Girl

by LePetitMonstre



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePetitMonstre/pseuds/LePetitMonstre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her most formidable weapon. || [Not much really. Just a fun monster snippet.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little sad The Cluster is inside earth because this means we'll likely never see her full glory.

The massive beast screams in a thousand tongues to the skies.

Yet for all her might, she understands subjugation. Obedience. Loyalty.

One of her heads is lowered to the one that commissioned her birth; her single point - her single pillar. The only certain thing she will ever know again.

A hand comes to rest on a twisted muzzle. It moves over her leathery skin, over ill-mixed colors and a separate few of the Cluster’s conscious minds crave the gentle touch. She turns her head to move into the feeling.

“Good girl.” Yellow Diamond purrs. She stands before her most monstrous daughter - Her most formidable weapon. One like no diamond, no one in the universe, has possessed before her. And she is pleased.


End file.
